


Your First Taste Of Love Is Always Bittersweet

by RigorMorton



Series: You Gave Me Life, Now Show Me How To Live [1]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Bleeding From Sex, Blood Kink, Crying During Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Disturbing Themes, F/M, First Kiss, Fondling, Hand Jobs, Joker Has A Filthy Mouth, Joker Is Forty Something, Loss of Virginity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painful Sex, Reader-Insert, Self Cleanup, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, You Are Eighteen, but it is hot, this is not romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years ago, your mother worked for Gotham's most notorious criminal, the Joker.</p><p>You had the biggest crush on him, but you were only sixteen at the time.</p><p> Unfortunately Joker was arrested shortly after your infatuation began.</p><p>Two years later he escapes Arkham and shows up on your doorstep seeking refuge.</p><p>Your mom allows him to stay with you to lay low for a while, since he was so good to you guys when she worked for him.</p><p>His first night in your apartment, you're left alone with him while your mom is working late.</p><p>Now's your chance to make up for lost time, and boy do you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your First Taste Of Love Is Always Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story is not exactly romantic. This fic is exploring what it would be like to lose your virginity to the Joker. CANON Joker. Not a sweet, romantic one. Mister J isn't nice, but not a total jerk either.You'll have to read to find out ;)

You stand in front of your bathroom mirror, studying your every feature. You're trying to decide if you should put on more makeup.

You'd just gotten out of the shower about fifteen minutes ago, and your hair is still damp, even though you blow dryed most of it. So if you come out with a fully painted face, it will be so obvious that you're trying to look pretty for him. Him….

A couple years ago, your mom worked as a bartender at a club owned by Gotham city's most notorious criminal, the Joker. 

You frequented the bar quite often and even helped out doing odd jobs off the books, since you were only sixteen. 

You had the biggest crush on Mister J and apparently it didn't go unnoticed. Everyone knew, (except for dear old mom), and they all thought it was adorable, the way you looked at him as if he was your Jake Ryan. 

Even Joker knew, but he never brought it up. He was just always very nice and seemed to indulge you with flirty smiles and waves. God, how it gave you butterflies.

Unfortunately, one day out of the blue, the FBI busted into the club, with a warrant for Mister J's arrest. Apparently, they'd finally gathered enough evidence to take the powerful gangster down.

Luckily, you got a chance to say goodbye before he was apprehended. 

As soon as you saw them at the door, you bolted for Joker's office to warn him, but it was too late. The building was completely surrounded. There was no escape.

However, just before they broke down the door, you confessed your love to the clown prince and asked him for a kiss before he's taken away. Your First kiss, no less.

Despite knowing his fate, the thought of that brought a smile to Joker's face, and he leaned down, placing a soft, closed mouth kiss to your lips. You were sixteen. He wasn't about to kiss you with tongue, but you were grateful anyhow and not a day has gone by since, that you haven't thought about it.

Two days ago, Joker was broken out of Arkham Asylum by his goons, and he showed up on your doorstep looking for a place to hide out.

You and your mother had left Gotham and moved back to your mom's hometown after the club shut down when Mister J was sentenced to life at the notorious institution. 

The odds that anyone would come looking for him here, were slim to none.

Of course your mom, said he could stay, and now here you are - a nervous wreck because your former crush is now a guest in your house.

Not only that, but mom is working till three a.m., so you and Mister J are completely alone.

You can't help but feel so awkward given your history. But at the same time, you're so excited to get to spend time with him.

You're eighteen and of age now, so maybe there's a chance, even though he's probably twice your age and then some. 

You give yourself one more look in the mirror, feeling fairly satisfied about your appearance. You at least have foundation, blush and lipgloss, but you'd feel a lot prettier if you went all out, but oh well.

The theme from Seinfeld blares from the tv as you make your way down the hall. 'The Joker's a Seinfeld fan?' You chuckle to yourself.

Sure enough, there he is slouching on the couch cackling while George is yelling "George is gettin upset!" on the screen.

He looks good. Damn good. He's in nothing but a pair of sweat pants and a smile.

Who knew Joker was so fit, underneath all those crazy outfits?

You casually walk past, moving toward the kitchen, just wanting him to notice you. Oh, and he does.

"Y/N?" He calls out.

You stop dead in your tracks, and turn around to look at him.

He grins creepily - his silver teeth glowing from the light of the tv. 

All the old feelings come flooding back. 'God, he's still so fucking sexy.

You wave shyly feeling your cheeks burn with red. "Hi, Mister J." You smile and walk over to the couch, leaning your hip against the back of it. "Seinfeld fan?" You nod to the screen with a chuckle.

"Of course." He beams. "It's brilliant. Greatest show of all time."

"It is." You giggle softly. "What's your favorite episode?" You ask, leaning down with your arms folded over the back of the couch.

"The Merve Griffin Show. Hysterical."

"Oh yeah. The one where Kramer finds the set to the Merve Griffin Show in a dumpster and sets it up in his apartment."

Joker throws his head back laughing and it feels so satisfying to see him laugh - to know you made him laugh, even though you're really not that funny.

"You wanna join me for a bit?" Mister J pats the couch cushion next to him. "Or are you off to bed?"

At this point you're internally screaming. The man you've been pining for, for two years is sitting shirtless on your couch, asking you to join him.

"Um.. Yeah. I suppose I could watch an episode." You shrug, smiling as you walk around and take a seat next to the green haired man. You curl your legs up onto the cushion crossing them. You look like a kid doing so, but it's the way you always sit on the couch. Besides Joker knows how to do math and should know you're eighteen now.

 

Fuck, he looks good. It's hard to take your eyes off of him. Those powder white muscles and shiny black tattoos. Not to mention the blood red lips surrounding that creepy/hot mouth full of metal. He's just like you remember. 

He stretches his arm out across the edge of the couch and you find yourself staring at his well defined arm, all tight and stretched out. It's like you're in a trance. 

"So looks like you grew up." He says, snapping you back to reality.

You shake your head and chuckle nervously. "Yeah. I suppose. I still feel like a kid though." You look down into your lap and play with the hem of your nightgown. Mister J always did make you feel nervous. 

Your eyes slowly move their way back up to him, but your fingers continue to fiddle with the fabric of your nightie. 

Joker's gaze had always been a very powerful and intimidating thing. He has this habit of looking at you so intensly it makes your blood run cold. That's exactly how he's looking at you right now.

His mannerisms are no different. He's very eccentric and calculating. When he hones in on you, it's like a shark circling it's prey and when he speaks…. It's really something else.

His voice is low and gravely. His words sometimes long and drawn out. You're not really sure whether you should be terrified or turned on. Every time you've spoken to him, you always felt a fair amount of both. It's a truly strange phenomenon.

"Um.." You have to say something to break the awkward tension. "It's good to see you out." You nod your head, still looking like a deer in headlights. "How ya feelin?"

Joker's red lips part as a big grin spreads across his face. You can practically see your reflection in those silver teeth. 

"Oh, I'm good. I'm out. I'm back and better than ever." He beams, holding his arms out victoriously.

You press your lips together nervously and chuckle. "That's great. The night you got arrested, I thought I'd never see you again."

Mister J sneers and you can tell he's thinking about the moment you two shared.

"Is that why you asked me to kiss you?" He asks with a slight smirk.

Your eyes grow wide as saucers and you don't need a mirror to know how red your face is right now.

You honestly thought this subject wouldn't come up and would remain an elephant in the room, but here it is.

"I…" You move your hair behind your ear, barely being able to look at him.

"Don't be embarrassed." He grins, patting your thigh in a comforting manor. "It was so pure and genuine." He squints his eyes at you - his smile never faultering. I'm just sorry your first kiss was so PG."

You can't help but giggle, shaking your head. "That's ok. I was sixteen. You did the right thing."

"For once." Joker cackles. "Oh well. I'm sure all the other kisses you've had since, more than made up for it. Probably put mine to shame too."

"Ha!" You snort. "Not hardly."

Joker cocks a brow, looking at you curiously. "That bad, eh?"

"Not bad, so much as….non existant."

He smirks and shakes his head. "Are you telling me, you haven't kissed anyone since? That my measly little peck, is the only kiss you've ever had?"

'Shit.' You just realized how lame that makes you sound. "Look. I'm not a freak. I'm just finicky." You shrug. "Maybe a bit of a loner, but I'm not a weirdo or anything." 

Joker gives you that look - that predatory look, that sends chills down your spine. He runs his tongue over his lips and squints his eyes.

You can almost read his mind. Anyone with half a brain knows that never being kissed means never having sex either. He knows you're a virgin.

Your heart's beating a million miles a minute as you see the green haired man lean closer to you.

His lips touch yours, not missing a beat before they're parting, prying your lips apart along with them.

Wet, slick muscle fills your mouth and begins its delightful exploration. It's warm and kinda nice. You're starting to understand why people enjoy doing this so much. 

As his tongue washes so nicely over yours, you can't help but realize what a shame it is, that you waited so long to do this.

You're quickly snapped out of thought when Joker's arms wrap around you, pulling you onto his lap - straddling his legs - one leg dangling on each side of his.

Your lips part for a moment and he glares at you - once more making you feel like prey.

"Was that much better?" He smirks, already knowing the answer.

You nod, unable to speak. You're too overwhelmed with excitement and terror. The sound of your heart has never been so loud.

"Good." He growls, cupping your face in his hands. "Perhaps you'd like me to do more, to make you feel good?" His eyes are wide - staring at you with this serious, straight face. Almost as if he's trying to put a spell on you.

You press your lips together nervously - taking a minute to think about this. You really want to. You're just scared. 

You've never done anything sexual with anyone. It's incredibly nerve racking. And you're not dealing with some awkward, zit faced schoolboy. You're dealing with the Joker - the Clown Prince of crime. 

God only knows the things that he's done. You don't even know what it was that earned him that life sentence and you're afraid to ask.

God is he sexy though.

You nod again and flash a nervous smile.

Joker doesn't hesitate. He forces your legs apart when he spreads his own and you throw your arms around his shoulders holding on tightly. 

His fingers slide up under your nightgown and run down along the front of your panties, where a small wet spot is already forming. 

You shudder in his arms. His touches are so light, and you're surprised how electrifying such subtlety can be. It's completely different than when you touch yourself. 

Joker grins widely as he slides his hand into the side of your panties. "Nobody's ever touched you here? Is that right, Y/N?"

"Nobody." You shake your head.

A pleased grin crosses his red stained lips. "That is just so sweet." He purrs as his fingers - now wet with your juices, run along the inside of your pussy lips making you clench and pulsate with arousal.

"I'm the first. The first to lay hands on your sweet little cunt." Joker whispers. His voice low and gravelly.

His thumb rubs circles over your swollen clit, instantly giving you a delightfully warm tingle.

"Does that feel good? Huh?" His thumb moves down and starts to flick over your soaking opening, making your clit twitch. 

"Yes. Oh god, yes." You whimper, pressing your forehead into his shoulder.

"God, that little virgin pussy's so wet, it's making me craazzzzy." His husky voice practically making love to your ear. "I'm gonna fuck that tight little cunt till you're coming all over my cock." 

Your arousal becomes overwhelming. Nobody's ever talked to you like this. Your face flushes with red, and your pussy continues to throb.

Joker brushes your hair behind your shoulder, and leans in, nipping at your neck.

You hear him breathe in deep, taking in the fresh floral scent of your shampoo as his metal covered teeth sink into your flesh. His bite carries a sting, with a slight twinge of euphoria coming through. Of course the pain is overrided when one of his long fingers slips inside you.

You flinch as it slides up your inner walls. Nothing's ever been inside you before. It's sort of an odd feeling at first, but as you slowly start to relax, it starts to feel quite good.

Joker's finger flutters around inside you, making you squirm in his lap. He smirks. He enjoys watching you squirm. It's written all over his face.

You hold onto his shoulders tightly as his finger fucks you faster and your eyes avert down to the large tent poking out from his Arkham issued sweat pants.

It's hard to tell for sure, from the confines of his pants, but his cock appears to be HUGE. The idea of that fitting inside you doesn't even seem possible. It hurts just to think about it.

You gulp as you watch it twitch in his lap. Your eyes move back up to meet with his. He knows you're terrified. He can see it in your eyes, and you can see in his that he loves it.

"Can I see it?" You ask, swallowing thickly.

Joker's red lips curl up into a smirk. He nods his head, as his hand reaches down into his pants.

You watch closely as he pulls his length free, springing out like a big scary jack in the box. It stands at full attention above his belly button, tall, thick and just as white as him.

His chuckle catches your attention, making you snap out of your trance. 

"Go ahead. Get yourself more acquainted if you'd like." He grins.

You run your open palm up from the bottom of the shaft to the tip, just giving it an experimental touch. 

Joker closes his eyes and throws his head back. You're making him feel good. The idea of that sparks something inside you - this burning desire to please him.

You close your fist around it this time. It's warm and heavy in your hand. The soft, fleshy weight is oddly satisfying. You start to run your hand up and down his length - slow at first, trying to get the hang of it - get a steady rhythm.

Joker's half lidded eyes start to flutter, so you pick up speed, watching him bite his lip. 

Your fist moves back up his hard cock, stopping at the top for a moment to swipe your thumb over the slit. It's slightly wet with pre-cum and your thumb spreads the sticky substance over the swollen head. 

Joker's moans egg you on. Your pussy twitches and constricts with every stroke of your hand. There's something so hot about having a man's throbbing cock in your hand - hearing him moan for you - watching his face contort in pleasure as his breathing changes. It's truly satisfying.

Suddenly he opens his eyes and you feel a warm hand come down over yours, stopping your movements.

You give him an odd look, feeling a bit put off and worried you did something wrong.

"Is everything ok?" You already feel stupid for asking.

"Oh, baby, everything is just fine." His grin wider than ever. "I'm just anxious to get to the next part. Patience is not a virtue I was blessed with."

'What's the next part?' You think to yourself, feeling even more nervous. Who knows what he's up to.

"Stand up, my dear and take off those sweet little panties." He growls seductively.

Your face flushes with red, for what feels like the millionth time tonight. This is all so new to you. Twenty minutes ago, you were pure as snow, and now you've already been kissed with tongue, fingered, and you touched your first cock. It's all pretty unreal.

You do as you're told, and get up off his lap stamding in front of him.

He watches you closely as you reach up underneath your nightie and slide your panties down your thighs to your ankles, stepping out of them and kicking them off of your foot.

A pleased grin crosses Joker's clown like face - his cock still standing at full attention in his lap.

"That's a gooood girrrl." He nods approvingly. "Now hike up your nightie and show me your pussy."

"What?" You fumble for a moment. You were expecting him to take off your clothes for you. Not him asking you to give him a show. It's awkward and uncomfortable, but you're definitely not ready to quit. You've come this far.

"You heard me. Show…me….your….PUSSY." He repeats.

You swallow thickly and slowly lift the hem of your nightgown just below your stomach. 

It's hard to look him in the face, but you kind of want to see his reaction, so you glance up, just for a second.

Joker has a very creepy yet pleased grin on his face. Creepy in the best way possible. It's frightening yet arousing.

He places the flat of his palm, in between your legs, cupping your pussy and curls his fingers in, goosing you.

You jump slightly at his touch. It's a tad uncomfortable, but that quickly changes when his thumb starts to rub over your clit again. As your body relaxes, you start to appreciate how hot this really is. Your fantasy is finally coming true.

His eyes avert back up to yours, as his hand continues to fondle you.

"Take it all off now. Show me what I'm getting."

Without missing a beat, you pull the nightie over your head and toss it to the floor. You might as well. He's already seen your most intimate part. Although It is a little bit strange to be on display like that - just standing in front of someone that's never seen you naked prior while they're just glaring at you.

"Ooooh. That's nice." He purrs. "I bet you're a tight little ride." His hand reaches behind you and slaps your ass playfully, and your yelp makes him cackle.

Joker's sadistic side is rearing its head. But you can tell he is showing you mercy. Maybe because you're so innocent. Maybe just for old time's sake. Whatever the reason, you're grateful.

"Come here." He growls, pulling you down to the couch by your arm.

You gasp as your back hits the springy cushion. Mister J sits up on his knees in between your legs, throwing your left foot over his shoulder -spreading you out for a better view.

Joker's icy blue eyes lock with yours as he places the pad of his thumb to his tongue, getting it wet this his saliva.

He reaches down and rubs it over your clit gently. For some reason it feels even better lying down with your legs open.

you start to moan softly feeling a bit awkward about it at first - moaning that is, but it feels so warm, tingly and good.

Joker stops and places his index and pointer finger in the center, of your wet folds. He moves his two fingers apart, spreading your pussy lips wide open, so he can see the goods, and the cool air hitting your exposed, sensitive flesh feels surprisingly good on its own.

"Awwwe. Look at that pretty little pussy." He looks up - his eyes meeting yours for a split second, before moving back down to what's in between your legs. "Just for me." He grins menacingly. 

He retracts his hand and nestles down in between your legs. It's a little uncomfortable emotionally. It makes you feel really self conscious. Having someone's face in between your legs is so up close and personal. It's hard to relax.

You don't want to look at him, but you just can't help it. 

He looks up at you for a moment - his face serious and stern. "Whatever you do, do not come. If you do, I will know. You cannot hide it, and I will be very upset. Do you understand?"

You gulp and nod your head in agreement. You're back to that confused feeling between fear and arousal. 

"Good." He grins from ear to ear. It's amazing how quickly he can go from terrifying to playful at the drop of a hat.

The green haired man places his lips right on your clit, giving it a soft kiss - teasing you a bit before his tongue slides out and runs up and down the middle of your folds.

It feels strange and foreign at first - kinda slimey, but as it reaches your clit and starts to flutter, it turns to pure bliss.

A warm, wet, tingly feeling. It's a thousand times better than anything your own fingers are capable of. But it's not just the physical feeling. It's the thought of what he's doing to you - the naughtiness of it all. Oral sex is a truly intimate act.

Watching head nod in between your legs as that wet, slick muscle makes out with your pussy is just…… It's almost too much to handle.

Joker flattens his tongue and drags it slowly upward from your entrance all the way up to your hood, catching your clit in between his lips and giving it a soft suckle.

It feels so good, you feel you might die. Who knew one's body could feel such things?

You watch him closely - his eager, pink tongue attacking your sensitive bundle of nerves, so perfectly.

You're not sure which turns you on more. His muffled moans, or the wet, flicking sound his tongue makes as he laps up your juices.

You're getting closer to the edge with every second. It's only been a couple of minutes, but he's just so damn good at it - so enthusiastic. He licks you like he loves - like he really means it and you're certain that he does.

Just when you think it can't get any better, Mister J starts to move his tongue from side to side instead of up and down, and the difference that it makes is astonishing.

That's it. You can feel your orgasm gathering. It's gonna hit any second.

"I'm gonna come!" You manage to pant out just in time.

Joker immediately stops and pins your thigh down with his arm to keep you from closing your legs. "Hold up. You'll thank me for this later."

You want to come so badly, it's almost worth defying him. It felt so good. You were so close. You can't help but wonder why he won't let you have it and your confusion is written all over your face.

"You didn't think it would be that easy did you? That I was just gonna hand you your orgasm on a silver platter?" Joker let's out a small cackle. "You have to earn it, hmm?" His face goes serious again, like a parent scolding a child.

"How do I earn it?" You ask, your voice pleading and sincere.

Mister J smiles again, like he finds you to be the most adorable thing that ever was. "Your pussy's gonna have to milk my cock if it wants to come." He tilts his head, cocking a brow.

It's not as if you didn't see this coming, but you're terrified nonetheless. 

Joker's packing about nine or ten inches. That's a lot for anyone to take, much less a virgin. 

Despite your fear, you want to do this. This guy is your first major crush. You've been pining over him for two years and now here you are, with an opportunity most never get. 

He comes back up from between your legs and lies gently on top of you.

"Whata ya say, Y/N? Does that sweet little pussy wanna milk my cock for me? Hmm?" He nuzzles his face against your jawline like a cat when they're showing affection.

How can you say no to that? 

"Yes. I do." You nod your head, running your fingers through his soft green locks.

Joker immediately sits up with excitement in his eyes. "Oh goody." He says happily. He places his hands against the side of your cheek, holding your face tightly. "We are gonna have so much fun." He hops up from the couch and disappears into the kitchen.

You sit up on your elbows, wondering what on earth he's doing. Before you can ask, he comes back holding a bottle of vegetable oil.

"I don't know if you noticed, but I'm pretty well endowed we need a little something to help things go a little more…….smoothly." He grins as he sets it on the coffee table, and slips out of his sweat pants - his monster cock quickly reminding you what you're getting into.

Joker crawls on top of you and you take a moment to really appreciate how good it feels to be naked underneath him as those silver teeth nip aggressively at your neck. It feels emotionally and physically satisfying to have a warm body pressed against your own. A feeling you're experiencing for the first time.

You wrap your legs around his waist and the tip of his cock starts to bump into your clit with his movements, making it twitch and fuel your desire even more.

He sits up for a moment, grabbing the bottle of oil and twisting off the cap.

You watch him closely as he pours it into his hand and starts to run his oiled palm up and down his hard length.

Your knees are knocking together and you're biting your lip in anticipation. You're honestly terrified. That huge thing in between his legs, that looks like it's giving HIM a piggyback ride, is only moments away from being shoved deep inside you. 

Your hymen is in perfect tact. It's the equivalent of trying to poke a straw through a defective drink lid with no hole. Possible, but difficult and messy.

"Relax." Joker purrs as he slides back on top of you, in between your legs.

You wrap them tightly around him again, feeling yourself trembling against him.

He reaches his hand down, grabbing hold of his cock and running the tip along the outside of your entrance. That feels good and helps relax you a little bit.

The swollen head, slowly starts to press into you, making you wince as it breaches your entrance. 

The sting of the stretch, is already hitting you and he hasn't even reached your inner baracade yet.

"Oh, your cunt's so tight." He growls, startling to thrust in and out of you.

You cling to Joker tightly - whimpering and shaking as his cock attempts to break through your hymen.

It's a sharp stabbing pain, almost like a jolt of electricity is striking your insides.

His thrusts grow more rough and aggressive as he starts to really get into it - grunting and snapping his hips.

Your eyes swell with tears and you quickly cover your mouth with your hand to keep from crying audibly.

It hurts so fucking bad, and the pain doesn't want to let up. It hits you again and again with every thrust.

That huge cock, climbs your tight inner walls burning and stretching you mercilessly and you start to wonder if it will ever stop hurting, or will the pain go on and on until the Joker's had his fill?

He leans up a bit, sitting up on his knees to get a better angle.

You don't want him to see your tears, so you quickly wipe them away and try your best to keep a stiff upper lip.

For some reason you're feeling an excessive amount of warm wetness. There's no way you're that wet.

As Joker, places your leg on top of his shoulder, you catch a flash of red and sit up on your elbows for a closer look.

Sure enough, it's blood.

"Oh, look at that." Joker smiles wide. "Look at the mess your cunt made all over my cock." He cackles, seeming unfazed.

You are absolutely dying. "I'm sorry. Oh my God." You gasp starting to cry again.

"Oh no." Joker shakes his head. "Don't be embarrassed. It's natural. That's what's supposed to happen." He says as his finger swipes underneath your chin.

You wipe your eyes once more, sniffling and shaking. Mister J's words offer little consolation. But it does help to know, he's not disgusted. Quite the opposite in fact.

The green haired man, just keeps on pounding, enjoying every minute of it. 

"Go ahead. Keep bleeding on me." He growls as his groin collides with the back of your thighs, making an oddly erotic slapping noise. "That shit feels good. Feels so warm, drowning my cock."

You're at a loss for words. Joker's getting off on you bleeding on him. One part of you is scared, one is disgusted and the other aroused. Never have you felt so many things at once.

Mister J looks down at your bleeding cunt, biting his lip. "Boy did my cock cause a big mess." He throws his head back for a quick laugh. 

It STILL hurts. You squezze your eyes shut and whimper as that brutal length fills you to the brim, again and again.

"Aww." You hear Joker say, prompting you to open your eyes.

"Does it still hurt, my dear?"

You press your lips together and nod. "Yes." Your voice breaking slightly. 

"It doesn't feel good? Hmm. Well I can help make it feel good " His signature grin crosses his pale handsome face.

You have no clue what he's talking about, but if it helps the pain at all, you're more than willing.

Joker leans down over you, getting close to your face. "Shh." He pets the side of your head - still fucking you without missing a beat. "Relax."

You nod and let your body fall a little limp, as you try and steady your breathing. 

Mister J, places his hand firmly to your inner thigh, in an attempt to draw some of your attention away from the pain and onto the weight of his hand.

"Is that helping at all? He asks kneading his thumb into your flesh. "Just focus on anything other than the pain. Huh?" 

"It is helping a little." You say with a shaky voice that's not very convincing, even though it does help some.

"Perhaps this would provide a better distraction? " Joker reaches down and starts to rub circles over your clit with the pad of his thumb again.

Not only does the pleasure start to rear its head, but the pain starts to subside, although still lingering in the background.

You start to moan softly. You can't help it. Having the sensation of his cock inside you and the warm tingle he sends to your clit, is a whole new level of bliss The man knows what he's doing.

Your eyelashes flutter and your toes curl tightly. Going in, you didn't think you'd be able to achieve orgasm your first time, but as the tingle in your nub grows stronger by the second, you realize maybe you're wrong.

That wicked hand and monster cock continue their onslaught. Although now that the pain is almost a distant memory, you're not really minding it.

You wiggle your toes, and loosen your grip from the side of the couch, trying to get your whole body to relax more, releasing a deep sigh.

That's much better. It actually feels really good now. 

Joker's gravelly moans are so hot, that almost that alone could make you come.

He's not shy. He doesn't hold back at all. He's lost in the moment - lost in the warm velvety feel your tight pussy brings him. It's not at all hard to recognize. He hisses and moans - his face contorts and it's you that's doing that to him. It's a great feeling. Like your blessing him with the gift of your body.

You sit up a little bit, stretching your neck to watch his cock retreat and dive back in, filling you to the brim with tingly goodness.

It's mesmerizing watching those powder white hips, snap back and forth - that big smile tattoo just above his pubic bone that looks like it's actually smiling directly at you.

You cant help yourself. You reach out and start to trace it with the tip of your finger, earning an out of breath chuckle from the clown prince.

"Watch it. I'm ticklish." He smiles and wags his finger playfully.

You giggle and lie back and bite your lip enjoying the satisfyingly full feeling the Joker's cock brings.

You may even be able to come with that alone, but it's too late to find out. His thumb gives your swollen nub a few more rubs and that's IT.

An overwhelmingly strong tingle starts in the very middle of your bundle of nerves and quickly spreads throughout your entire pussy, making a shrill gasp leave your lips.

Sure you've given yourself orgasms before, but you've never experienced one, with something inside you. It's a whole new sensation.

It makes your body shake - makes your head spin. A wave of heat, flows through your whole body.

"Oh…god!" You manage to strangle out and your legs form a death grip around Mister J's hips. More strangled moans leave your lips as your orgasm takes its toll - your inner walls clench and spasm around Joker's cock.

"Oh yeah. That's it." He pants out shakily. "Milk me. Come all over my cock you naughty little BITCH." 

Then he stills - stops thrusting and pushes himself as deeply inside you as he can, holding your hips tightly.

You watch him shake and grit his teeth, right before his cock spasms inside you. You can actually feel it constrict, follwed by a very warm, wet sensation filling your canal. It's surprisingly enjoyable and not to mention, a HUGE turn on.

Joker rolls his neck and stetches his arms out. "Wooo." He licks his lips and shakes his head before withdrawing his cock with a squelch. He doesn't seem the least bit fazed that it's damp with a pinkish mixture of cum and blood. 

The clown makes a pleased grunting sound and practically mauls you, kissing you hard and rough, - giving a pleased moan as he tongue fucks your mouth.

He pulls off and holds your chin in between his thumb and index finger. "Now that, my dear…is how you milk a cock." He smirks nodding his head approvingly, before he jumps up and grabs a tissue from the box on the coffee table.

You sit all the way up and watch him wipe his cock clean without a care in the world. No soap, no water. He just wipes it off and slips his pants back on. This guy is really something else. 

It takes you a minute to gather yourself. You cant believe how badly the inside of your thighs are shaking. It feels like you climbed Mount Everest or something.

You reach over the side of the couch to gather your panties and nightie, slipping them both back on as quickly as you can. 

"I'll be right back." You tell him as you stand up off the couch. 

You didn't realize how sore you really are, until you take a few steps.

Not only are your legs like spaghetti, but your pussy is literally aching. It's swollen and hurts with every step you take, making you wince as you move down the hall toward the bathroom.

You close the door and let out a long sigh. You're still trying to process what just happened.

You bring down your panties and sit down on the toilet, still shaking.

It's almost impossible to urinate and your legs are bouncing up and down, like you'd do if you were bouncing a baby on your knee, except it's not voluntary.

You're not sure why your body's reacting like this. The hard part is over. 

You look down and realize you're still bleeding and it's pretty bad. If you didn't know any better, you'd think you are on your period.

"Jesus." You get up and grab a washcloth from the towel rack and run it under warm water from the faucet. 

After wringing it out, you wipe yourself clean, hissing when it rubs over your sore opening.

You put the bloddy cloth in the trash can and bury it underneath the toilet paper rolls and empty soap boxes in there. Can't have your mom finding that. 

Your eyes are still watery and you're sniffling like crazy - wiping your eyes and nose with the back of your hand. 

You reach down, and retrieve a maxi pad from the sink cabinet, before sitting back down on the toilet to put it in your underwear.

As you stand back up, it's apparant that your legs are more steady now. The inside of your thighs are still a little shaky, but it's a bit easier to walk now.

You're about to walk back out there, but you stop for a moment to splash some cold water on your face.

As you look at yourself in the mirror, you realize, you look different. You can't put your finger on how, but you just know you do. And you feel different too - vastly different. 

It's almost as if a piece of you is missing now. You're feeling an emptiness as if you were cored like an apple. It's almost like when Joker took your virginity, he took a part of you with it. 

A feeling you'll most certainly become accustomed to, but strange nonetheless.

As you continue you stare at your reflection, you're still trying to come to terms with the events that just took place.

It's scary and yet a huge relief.

You did it. You lost your virginity. And to the one person you wanted to give it to most.

It's just too bad, that this particular person is a maniacal clown that's probably pretty high on the list of America's Most Wanted. God only knows what for.

Cupping the running water from the sink in your hands, you splash it onto your face and swallow thickly - still staring at your reflection as you towel yourself off.

From here on out, you're a different person. Forever changed.

**Author's Note:**

> If the demand is high enough, I will write a sequel to this. So if you liked this, please let me know. Either with a commemt or if you'd rather, you can hit me up anonymously on my Tumblr : rigormorton32.tumblr.com . Thank you for reading. Cheers :)


End file.
